TEEN TOP
Teen Top Nombre: 'Teen Top. ** '¿Por qué Teen Top?: 'Significa Teenager Emoboys Emoticon Next generation Talent Object Praise. *'Núm. de miembros: 6 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: '''Lavanda perlado. *'Debut: 10 de Julio de 2010. *'''Nombre Fanclub Oficial: Angel. **'¿Por qué Angel?: '''Dado que Andromeda (que nunca fue oficial y era el nombre oficial del fancafé de Teen Top) era difícil de pronunciar para los fans coreanos, se decidió hacer una encuesta y el resultado fue Angel, incluso Teen Top tiene una canción con ese nombre dedicado a su Fanclub, ya que para Teen Top los Angels están en su corazón. *'Agencia:' T.O.P Media - (misma que 100%) **'Agencia en Japón: ' Universal D Carrera ' Pre Debut''' Algunos de ellos fueron seleccionados mediante audiciones en Lotte World, mientras que otros dieron sus audiciones de manera privada. Una vez superadas las audiciones comenzaron los entrenamientos, con Andy miembro de Shinhwa, quién es el creador de la compañia. Parte de su proceso de entrenamiento fue mostrado en el programa de MTV U.S.A "The Vice Guide to Everything" 'Debut' El grupo Teen Top lanzó su disco debut "Come Into The World" el 9 de Julio de 2 010, para luego debutar en Music Core el 10 de julio con la canción principal de este disco "Clap".thumb|358px 'Regreso' Fue con su segundo sencillo titulado "Supa Luv", el cual fue producido por Shin Hyuk. La canción originalmente fue escrita y compuesta por Redd Stylez, sin embargo fue re-escrita y traducida al coreano por Wheesung. En el MV de esta canción hace su aparición Eric de Shinhwa, del mismo grupo de Andy, dando a conocer su cercana amistad (hace más de 14 años). El 2 de marzo Teen Top lanzó un vídeo musical para una versión remix de "Supa Luv", que contenía escenas del film americano 'Beastly'. El remix fue escogido para promocionar la película en Asia. El 11 de Julio, luego de celebrar su primer aniversario, su sello T.O.P Media, anunció en la pagina web oficial del grupo, que un nuevo Mini-álbum saldría a la venta el 26 de julio. El 21 de julio. T.O.P Media lanzó el primer teaser para el regreso de Teen Top con el sencillo "No More Perfume On You", el cual apareció en varios portales de vídeos tales como Youtube y Daum, al día siguiente un segundo teaser fue subido exclusivamente a Youtube. El mini-álbum "Roman" salió al mercado el 26 de julio en formato de descarga digital, y el 27 de julio estuvo a la venta en tiendas de música. '2012' En enero de 2012, Teen Top lanzó un segundo Mini-álbum, titulado "It's". Kang Dong Chul fue el productor, escritor y compositor de seis pistas. El álbum saldría al mercado justo a las 0:00 del 5 de enero, sin embargo cerca de las 20:00 del 4 enero se encontraba en varios sitios de descargas, generando mas de mil descargas en solo diez minutos. Teen Top lanzó su vídeo musical para la canción "Crazy" el 5 enero, el cual contaba con la participación de Sohyun, quien es miembro del grupo 4Minute. La canción apareció en el programa Leitura Dinámica, del canal Brasileño RedeTv! el 10 de enero, lo que ayudó a Teen Top a hacerse más conocido internacionalmente. El 3 de febrero con "Clap" el 10 de julio de 2010. Además recibieron el honor de actuar en el programa Music Core '''del canal MBC seguido por otra victoria en el Inkigayo de la SBS. Con un promedio de edad de 17.3 años, la banda tiene al grupo de ídolos más jovenes que han ganado premios en estos programas. El 25 de Febrero, nuevamente tuvo el honor de presentarse en el '''Music Core. El 28 de mayo, Teen Top celebró la Inauguración de su FanClub oficial, el cual recibe el nombre de Angel. 'Debut en Japón' TEEN TOP, el 23 de Mayo de 2012, lanzó su primer álbum en japones "JAPAN First Edition" con canciones pasadas, sin embargo, Teen Top''' no tiene un debut oficial en Japón.' El primer Tour japonés de Teen Top inició el 19 de Junio. El grupo visitará Osaka, Nagoya y Tokio para presentar su “TEEN TOP Zepp Tour 2012”. Tan pronto como los boletos estuvieron en preventa para el fanclub, todos los boletos fueron vendidos. Los fans japoneses estaban muy ansiosos por la gira. Agregaron: “Especialmente, Teen Top ha sido escogido como uno de los grupos más anticipados para realizar su debut japonés y grandes disqueras los han estado llamando, incluyendo Universal, Sony, Victor, entre otras." 'Concierto en Latino-América' Teen Top visito Latino-América como punto de su gira de conciertos; “TEEN TOP 2014 World Tour ‘HIGH KICK’”. Integrantes '''Integrantes (izquierda a derecha)': C.A.P y Chunji, L.Joe y Niel, Ricky y Changjo. *C.A.P (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Chunji (Vocalista, Bailarín) *L.Joe (Rapero, Bailarín) *Niel (Vocalista principal, Bailarín) *Ricky (Vocalista, Bailarín) *ChangJo (Vocalista, Bailarín, Rapero y Maknae ) Discografía Corea 'Album' 'Mini Álbum' 'Repackage' 'Digital Single' 'JAPÓN' 'Álbum' 'DVD' Premios Reality Show *'2012:' Teen Top Rising 100%. *'2012:' Teen Top & 100% Rising Brothers. *'2014:' Y-Star Teen Top Never Stop in Guam (5/04/14). *'2014:' MNET-Entertain Us (en Julio, con la participación de Yoon Jongshin). Programas de TV *'2010: '''Making the Artist Season 1. *'2010:' MNET Scandal (L.Joe & CAP). *'2010:' Road to Japan. *'2011:' 1000 Songs Challenge. *'2011:' Making the Artist Season 2. *'2011: MBC Flower Bouquet (episodio 8). *'''2012: Secret Island. *'2012:' Idol Star Alkkago Match (episodio 21) *'2012:' Weekly Idol (18/02/2012; 25/02/2012, episódios 31 y 32). *'2012:' Immortal Songs 2. *'2012: ' MBC Idol Wrestling, Chuseok Special. *'2012:' Weekly Idol (27/06/2012; episódio 49). *'2013:' Star King. *'2013:' KBS All Star Olympics. *'2013: '''Beatles code 2. *'2013:' Weekly Idol (17/04/2013; episódio 91). *'2013:' 1000 Songs Challenge. *'2013:' VITAMIN. *'2013: Mnet Wide Teen Top Star Cam. *'''2013: Infinite Challenge (13/05/13). *'2013:' Wide M Open Studio. *'2013:' Idol Sport Athletic Championship. *'2013:' Immortal Songs 2 (28/09/13; episódio 115). *'2013:' A song for you. *'2013: 'Weekly Idol (02/10/13). *'2014:'Teen Top Forest (julio). *'2014:' MBC Infinie Dream Concert. *'2014:' ASC Arirang-After School Club EP101 (transmisión envivo 15/09/2014) *'2014:'Global Request Show: A song for you 3 (ep.10) *'2014:' KBS Open Concert (16/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS1 Love Request (20/09/14) *'2014': MBC Idol Music Festival: Kpop Expo in Asia (21/09/14) *'2014:' Pops In Seul (22/09/14). *'2014:' JTBC Hidden Singer (Niel y ChunJi el 27 de septiembre) *'2014:' KBS Vitamin (con ChunJi transmisión el 1° de octubre). *'2014:' Weekly Idol (trasmisión 08/10/14) *'2014: '''KBS2 Inmortal Song 2 (Niel y ChangJo, grabaciones 06 de octubre). *'2014:' Arirang TV Simply KPOP * '''2014': MBC Weekly Idol (grabación el Martes 18 de Noviembre). Anuncios *'2011: '''BSQT CF (marca de zapatos) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7q7FmKNzWwk *'2012:' Be atoy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450hO9xh-ws *'2012:' sketcher http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPSZusI1hTo *'2012:' Michiko London (uniformes , junto con Teen Top) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixXhSAqI3Ss *'2013: Revista NYLON edicion de Diciembre *'''2014: Revista Ceci and Pancoat BTS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zktcLwBtUoY Programas de Radio *'2010:' Starry Night Radio (27/08/2010) *'2010:' Sukira Kiss The Radio *'2010:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio *'2011': Singapur Radio - 100.3 *'2011:' Boom's Young Street Radio (25/02/2011 con Heechul de Super Junior) *'2011:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (02/08/2011) *'2011:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (02/08/2011) *'2011:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (09/08/2011) *'2012:' Shim Shim Tapa Radio (01/01/2012) *'2012: '''Younha's Starry Night Radio (11/01/2012) *'2012:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (13/01/2012) *'2012:' KBS Cool FM (14/01/2012) *'2012:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (15/01/2012) *'2012:' MBC Jungoh's Song of Hope Sweet Sorrow Radio (25/01/2012) *'2012:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (29/01/2012) *'2012:' MBC Sweet Sorrow Radio (30/01/2012) *'2012:' MBC Radio Star (02/02/2012) *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (05/06/2012) *'2012:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (27/07/2012) *'2012:' SBS Radio - con G.NA *'2012:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (09/08/2012) *'2012:' MyungRang Radio Show *'2012:' Sukira Kiss Radio (10/08/2012) *'2012:' MBC Sweet Sorrow Radio (17/08/2012) *'2012:' Joo Younghoon's 2 o 'Clock Date Radio (21/08/2012) *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (21/05/2012) *'2012:' Boom's Young Street Radio (24/08/2012) *'2012:' Power Time Radio Show *'2012:' MyungRang Radio Show *'2013:' 8G I'm Cool Radio *'2013:' Hong Jin Kyung's Radio (04/03/2013) *'2013:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (05/03/2013) *'2013:' Shim Shim Tapa Radio (05/03/2013) *'2013:' Kim Shin Young's Hope Song At Noon Radio (05/03/2013) *'2013: Kim Chanryul's Old School Radio (06/03/2013) *'''2013: Yoo Inna's Volume Up Radio (07/03/2013) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (16/03/2013) *'2013:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (11/07/2013) *'2013:' Boom's Young Street (06/09/2013) *'2013:' Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time Radio (17/09/2013) *'2014:' KBS 2FM Lee sora music Plaza (15/09/2014) *'2014:' MBC Sunny FM Date (16/09/2014) *'2014:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (17/09/2014) *'2014: '''SBS RADIO (FM)"Power time"-Choi Hwa Jung (23/09/2014) *'2014:SBS Power Radio (12/10/2014) *'''2014: Kwill Youngstreet Radi (12/10/2014) Conciertos Tours: *'2014:' TEEN TOP 2014 World Tour High Kick *'2013:' TEEN TOP No.1 Asia Tour. *'2013:' TEEN TOP SHOW! Live tour in Europe 2013 - Inglaterra, España, Alemania y Francia. *'2012:' TEEN TOP Zepp Tour 2012 (in Japan) - Osaka, Nagoya, Tokyo. Conciertos: *TEEN TOP Lotte World Spring Flower Concert 13/04/2013 *TEEN TOP Hoengseong Country Residents Day 18/06/2013 *TEEN TOP Summer Special Concert in Yokohama Day 1 14/07/2013 Conciertos Participativos: *'2013:' KCON L.A 26/08/2013 *'2014:' KCON L.A y 10/08/2014 Curiosidades *'Agencia Top Media: '''Ubicada en Sam Sung Dong *'Dormitorio': Se encuentra en Samseong-dong *Durante los primeros días de su debut, sus fans se reunían constantemente alrededor de las salas de ensayo creando mucho alboroto apoyando a Teen Top; a pesar de que eran un grupo novato, ésto enfadó tanto a los vecinos que enviaron un reporte a la policía. Al final la empresa tuvo que disculparse. Su agente ha informado que han recibido muchas llamadas por la canción Crazy ya que los padres de los adolecentes llaman para dejar quejas de que sus hijo *s se levantan muy temprano para verlos en los shows y acompañarlos. *El Supa Luv A - Rex Remix de Teen Top fue elegido para promocionar la película Beastly en Corea. *Teen Top debuto un dia despues que Girl's Day *A mediados del 2011, se dijo que Teen Top formaría parte de un grupo proyecto con otros 7 trainees más (100%) y promoverían a finales del mismo año, el grupo de 7 después debutaría por cuenta propia. Al final, no se dio dicho proyecto, sino que se pospuso para el 2012. *Debutaron con apenas un promedio de edad 16,3, siendo uno de los grupos más jovenes en debutar. También son el grupo con el lider más joven, ya que cuando debutaron tenía 17. También están entre los grupos masculinos más bajos en altura. *Tuvieron su primer Fanmeeting en Tailandia el 21 de Octubre del 2012 en frente de 3.000 fans, con mucho éxito, y obteniendo muy buenas críticas por su gran puesta en escena. *Su primer premio en un programa musical fue el 03 de febrero de 2012 en KBS Music Bank. *Confesaron que cuando recibieron su primer premio no lloraron durante la transmisión, pero despúes todos lo hicieron en el auto cuando llamaron a sus padres. *Debido a que están muy unidos a INFINITE y hacen varias presentaciones juntos, los fans nombraron a los dos grupos TEENFINITE. *Realizaron un Special Stage junto a INFINITE, estos cantaron ''To You y Teen Top The Chaser. *Todo el grupo realizó una mini parodia del drama Secret Garden, la cual se llama 'Secret Dance'. *Celebraron su primer fan meeting en un crucero el 17 de marzo. El crucero partió de Osaka, Japón, pasó junto a la isla coreana de Jeju, llegando finalmente al puerto de Incheon. Ha sido el primer concierto que ha tenido lugar en el 'Crucero Armonía', el barco en el que viajaban. *Aparecieron en 'Inmortal Song' por primera vez cantando la canción Honey ''de JYP. *En el episodio del 29 de enero de '1000 Songs Challenge', sorprendieron a la audiencia por la perfección al cantar ''Sunset Glow de Big Bang. *TEEN TOP participa en el reality show 'Teen Top’s Let’s Rise 100% – Issues and Wars, es un reality show que cuenta con la participación de TEEN TOP y el grupo novato * de su agencia 100% , quienes tendrán una serie de misiones para elevarse en la escena K-Pop. *Son el grupo más joven en haber ganado en Music Bank. *Debido a su gran exito en 'Teen Top Let's Rise 100% - Issues and Wars', se hará la segunda parte de este reality show con el nombre de 'TEEN TOP & 100% Rising Brothers' que será emitido por la cadena de MBC Music. El primer episodio saldrá al aire en Octubre 26 a las 6PM, nuevamente el MC será el comediante Kim Tae Hyun. *En el MBC Gayo Daejun 2012, bailaron Sorry Sorry de Super Junior junto a 100%. *Admiran mucho a BIGBANG. *Son conocidos como los BABY BEST-IDOL. *En Beatles Code, fueron declarados como "el grupo de chicos con más baja estatura". Su altura promedio es de 1.75. También fueron reveladas algunas de sus estaturas verdaderas, como la de C.A.P (1.74) y la de Ricky (menos de 1.70, él no quiso revelarla, sólo se lo dijo en el oído a Shindong). *Al presentarse por segunda vez en 'Inmortal Song 2', C.A.P, Niel y Chang Jo cantaron Flower Shop Girls y en su tercera vez en 'Inmortal Song 2', Chun Ji, Niel y C.A.P cantaron I don't know (Molla) de Uhm Jung Hwa. *El 6 de Abril, C.A.P, Niel y Chang Jo se volvieron a presentar en 'Inmortal Song 2' cantaron My Heart’s Jewelry Box ''de Sunflower dejando una gran impresión en la audiencia por su desempeño. *En Inmortal Song 2 Hwa Yo Bi declaro ser gran admiradora detodos lo integrantes de Teen Top, haciendo reverencia, gritando y aplaudiendo en cuanto pudo verlos en persona despues de su presentación. *Teen Top agotó en cinco minutos las entradas de su concierto encore en Japón. El concierto se llevó a cabo el 14 y 15 de julio. *La primera semana de Febrero tuvo lugar su primer 'Europe World Tour 2013', siendo el primer grupo de K-Pop en relizar una gira por Europa visitando España, Inglaterra, Alemania y Francia. Comprobando con llenos totales en los shows la popularidad de Teen Top, viéndose muy sorprendidos. Su Tour por Europa llamado 'TEEN TOP SHOW! Live tour * in Europe 2013' fué en 4 paises: Alemania, Inglaterra, Francia y España. *La canción ''Miss Right tiene una parte de baile llamada 'Shake' y durante el tiempo que promocionaron la canción en su cuenta oficial''' TeenzOnTop; subieron videos titulados 'Teen Top Shake' acompañados de artistas como VIXX, Rainbow, 100%, etc, además de los propios Angels. *Estuvieron de regreso el 29 de Abril con el álbum repackaged de No.1 'Walk By', que contendrá las mismas canciones que el primer album, con dos canciones Walk By, Jealousy y un vídeo. *Tuvieron su primer concierto en mayo de 2013. ("2013 Teen Top No.1 Asia Tour"). ''Hicieron un cover de Gone Not Around Any Longer (Sista19) para su concierto. *En Music Bank hicieron un perfomance de la nueva cancion de PSY ''"'Gentleman'', '''junto con Girl's Day, Park Se Young y Jinwoon de 2AM. *En la radio Shim Shim Tapa, Shindong que recientemente los había invitado al Super Show 5, por consiguiente, Chunji respondió que no pudieron asistir debidos a sus horarios, y que lo lamentaban. *El 22 de Junio, Niel y los miembros de 100% cantaron '''As I Draw You para Inmortal Song 2 y ganaron el primer puesto en ese episodio. *Varios grupos femeninos se han declarado Fans de Teen Top y han mostrado gran interés por ellos, como: Wonder Girls, Miss A, 4minute, T-ara, Dalshabet, KARA y Lee HyoRi. *Teen Top será el tercer grupo que participará en el KCON 2013, en Los Ángeles. Asi mismo habrá artístas como 2AM, EXO, F(x), etc. *Teen Top volvió a la escena musical el 26 de agosto, con el nuevo mini álbum titulado "Teen Top Class" cuya canción princípal se titula Rocking. T.O.P Media aseguró que Rocking, es un tema bailable y que contiene una coreografía de alto nível, lo que mostrará las habilidades de Teen Top y su trabajo en equipo. *Teen Top donó sus objetos personales a 'Star Donation Event' para familias de bajos recursos. ChunJi y Ricky donaron pulseras que usaron en el escenario, Niel dono su collar, CAP y L.Joe donaron bufandas y ChangJo donó sus zapatillas.Hubo un total de 867 ofertas y el precio más alto ofertado para un articulo donado fue para el brazalete de Ricky , seguido por los obejtos de SNSD autografiados y luego el collar de Niel. *Cuando estuvieron Grabando el MV de Rocking, en la escena de la pelea Chang Jo en realidad sí golpeó a L.Joe haciendo que sangrara su nariz, pero luego se disculpo con él. *Su primer album 'Nº 1' vendió 105,419 copias en la primera mitad del 2013, posicionándose en 8º lugar en ventas de artistas masculinos. *Cantaron la canción Joy de Jung Soo Ra para Inmortal Song 2, venciendo a Lee Soo Young. *Se posicionaron en el 7º lugar del ranking "Los mejores grupos idol del 2013",basado en las partituras (basados en gráficos digitales), las ventas de álbum de música, premios, el fan café, etc. Pudiendo superar a BAP ,MBLAQ, etc. (link) *ChunJi, ChangJo y Niel dijeron que quieren lanzar álbumes en solitario, mientras que C.A.P expresó su deseo por producir canciones. *Durante la más reciente aparición de Teen Top en 'Weekly Idol', les preguntaron cuál creían que era el secreto del éxito de su canción No Joke a lo que respondieron que el 90% de ello se debía a Ricky y a lo mucho que se esforzó en la coreografía, y que el otro 10% se dividía entre los miembros restantes. *Niel reveló que para la escena de la bañera en las fotos de su album repackge, les quitaron la ropa, pero todos en el set eran chicos. *Segun el 'Gaon Chart' durante los mes de Octubre y noviembre del 2013, Teen Top ocupó los primeros puestos en Gaon Chart National Physical Albums Ranking con "Teen Top Class" y "Teen Top Class Addition". Ganandole a K.Will, Shin Seung Hoon, T-ara, etc. *En algunas entrevistas, ChunJi a aclarado que el visual del grupo no es él, sino Ricky . *A pesar de no ser raperos prinicipales en en grupo, ChangJo y Ricky rapearon en la canción Don't I de su mini album 'Teen Top Class' *Teen Top tendrá su primer programa de variedades, el cual se llamará "Teen Top Never Stop in Guam", (saldrá al aire el 5 de abril a las 23:00 KST en el canal de cable, Y-Star). *Son uno de los grupos más sociables; entre algunos de sus grupos amigos se encuentran: INFINITE, Block B , MYNAME , Lunafly,EXO , Shinhwa, Super Junior (Shindong, Ryeowook y Sungmin), F(x),B1A4 , ShiNee (solo Minho), Boy Friend ,entre otros... *En el capítulo 8 de el drama "Answer me 1997" en la pantalla del karaoke aparece un fragmento de su mv "Crazy" *En el capitulo 11 del drama "Answer Me 1997" Mientras Yoo Jung muestra su anillo de bodas en el fondo se puede escuchar la canción "Be Ma Girl" *Casi todos los integrantes de Teen Top tienen licencia de conducir, excepto C.A.P; Niel comento las razones por las que CAP no a pasado las pruebas: debido a que maneja a exceso de velocidad, no respeta las marcas del carril y no hace caso de las señales de tránsito. *El nuevo programa de MNET REALITY DRAMA de Teen Top "Entertain Us" con el productor Yoon Jongshin saldrá al aire a principios de julio, coincidiendo con la celebración del 4to aniversario del grupo. * Yoon Jongshin, en el progranma será un productor de TEEN TOP, va a escribir canciones para ellos en el show, pero hay una posibilidad de que él vaya a escribir para Teen Top en la vida real. *Teen Top Forest: Es un proyecto de forestación urbana ecológico para celebrar el 4to aniversario, mediante la creación de un bosque llamado TEEN TOP. *'Teen Top '''se acaba de unir al KCON 2014 en Los Angeles junto con los novatos B1A4 y Jung Joon Young, ellos se uniran con los grupos ya confirmados: VIXX, IU, Girls’ Generation, CNBLUE y BTS. *En Agosto del 2014, Teen Top visitará países latinoamericanos, como México, Colombia, Panamá, Chile y Perú. En sus conciertos por latinoamerica cantaron La Bomba. *Teen Top volverá con un nuevo albúm llamado ÉXITO el 15 de septiembre. *El album de Teen Top '"ÉXITO"' que fue lanzado el 16/sep/2014. Vendio 46,575 copias en tan solo 5 días. *L.Joe pago toda la comida que sirvieron a su fans en el primer fanmeeting de "Missing" en Corea, esto fue resultado sobre una discución del grupo, ya que sentian que debian darle algo a cambio a las Angels, así que L.Joe solo grito "Yo lo haré, yo pagaré la comida", mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito, obteniendo la admiración de todos los miembros. *TEEN TOP acaba de sacar una nueva canción llamada "I´m Sorry" , salió el 09/11/2014 'Accidentes' *Cuando los chicos se dirigían al ensayo de Music Bank sobre las 8:30 am del 4 de marzo, se vieron involucrados en un accidente automovilístico en Yeoido, Seúl. Un coche les dió por detrás. Aunque, algunos de los chicos tuvieron dolores en el cuello y la rodilla, y tendrían que haber descansado en el hospital, parece ser que querían estar en la actuación en directo, así que después de la actuación les hicieron los exámenes a fondo necesarios. *El grupo de Teen Top se ha visto involucrado en un accidente de tráfico en Taiwán el pasado 11 de marzo. El accidente ocurrió cuando el vehículo en el que viajaban los chicos chocó contra un taxi, el cuál estaba ocupado por fans que habían estado siguiéndolos. La colisión no fue muy grave, pero pudo haber sido peor debido a la lluvia que había en ese momento. Ninguno de los chicos sufrió ninguna lesión ni tampoco los fans que estaban en el taxi, con lo que Teen Top pudo seguir su horario de forma normal y fue capaz de completar con gran éxito su primera reunión de fans en Taiwán, a la cuál asistieron más de 2.000 fans. *T.O.P Media declaró: "En el momento de la colisión, las carreteras estaban paralizadas debido a que no sólo el coche de Teen Top y el taxi estuvieron involucrados en el accidente, sino también los 20 taxis de fans que los habían estado siguiendo". Enlaces *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Corea *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial Teen Top *UMG Sitio Web Japonés Teen Top *Teen Top official Google '''Facebook' *Facebook oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial Teen Top *Twitter Teen Top - Japan *Twitter Oficial C.A.P *Twitter Oficial Chun Ji *Twitter Oficial L.Joe *Twitter Oficial Niel *Twitter Oficial Ricky *Twitter Oficial Changjo Me2DAY *Me2Day Oficial Teen Top Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial Teen Top Instagram *Instagam Oficial Changjo *instagram oficial L.Joe Galería Videografía thumb|right|295px|► Teen Top - No more perfume on you Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:Universal Music